En un 31 de Octubre
by GriisleChan
Summary: Sawamura Eijun salió esa noche a disfrutar del Halloween como cualquier otro, más terminó en manos de un par de brujas de curioso cabello rosa ¿Qué hará entonces? AU. Leve Sawaharu. Two-shot.
1. Parte I

¡Hola!

Bienvenidos a este pequeño fanfic que, aunque en un inicio no pensaba escribir algo por _halloween_ , se me terminó ocurriendo luego de ver varias imágenes por ahí. Iba a ser sólo un One-shot, como acostumbro a escribir, pero mientras escribía noté que se estaba haciendo largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes.

Sinceramente no soy muy buena manejando tramas de "misterios" o "tenebrosas" así que esto será más aventura y humor que otra cosa. Los protragonistas serán Sawamura y Haruichi (como dice el summary, más un leve Sawaharu porque me encantan~) pero irán apareciendo más personajes (sobre todo en la siguiente parte)

Bueno, no los aburro más con mis explicaciones tontas, los dejo con el fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ no me pertenece~ Sólo tomé a sus personajes para esta historia extraña que se me ocurrió.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno. Como ya dije, un leve Sawaharu que vendría para después. Y ambiente muy _halloween_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Un momento.

Pestañó un par de veces, deteniéndose, y llevó una mano a la cabeza para revolver sus castaños cabellos, un poco desorientado. Ahí se dio cuenta de sus ropas, rotas y sucias, y recordó entonces que era parte de su disfraz... Aquel que improvisó para asistir a la fiesta de _halloween_ de su escuela.

Ah, la fiesta... ¿Dónde quedó la fiesta? ¿Por qué ahora estaba como en un parque? Oh, bueno, seguro se había perdido en su camino hacia allá. Ya más orientado aceleró el rumbo buscando salir de ahí y así llegar a su destino, donde sus compañeros y amigos estaban.

Caminó por varios minutos, comenzando a extrañarse de nuevo por lo que lo rodeaba. La vegetación crecía, más árboles aparecían a su alrededor, y mostraba no tener fin. Era muy raro.

 _Nah_ , seguro era ese toque tenebroso del mismo ambiente por ser _halloween_.

Soltó una risita, restándole importancia, y buscó su teléfono para pedir ayuda o al menos un poco de orientación. Tanteó sus bolsillos del pantalón, buscando, y se precipitó un poco al no encontrarlo donde creyó haberlo dejado ¿Dónde estaba su teléfono? Su última opción había desaparecido.

-Seguro lo olvidé en casa.- concluyó, con la intención de darse seguridad, ese lugar ya comenzaba a darle mala espina. Pero, eso sí, lo peor que podía hacer era quedarse en el mismo sitio, así que retomó sus pasos en un nuevo intento de hallar una salida.

Anduvo un rato más, sin bajar la guardia, y el panorama no parecía cambiar en absoluto. Era el mismo escenario, árboles y diversas plantas bañados por la oscura noche. Si, era todo un sitio tan a lo _halloween_ , hasta espeluznante si lo pensaba de esa manera, pero todo eso ya no le estaba pareciendo gracioso...

Dio un par de pasos más y su ritmo cardíaco, ese que se aceleró poco a poco al sentirse perdido, comenzaba a volver a la normalidad al divisar a alguien. Estaba salvado.

O eso creyó.

-¡Oye!-

Corrió hacia la figura, sintiéndose más tranquilo, y esta giró el rostro para encontrarse con él.

-Creo que estoy perdido ¿Podrías ayudarme?- fue directo al grano, estaba un poco apurado por ya salir de ahí. Seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento.

La persona, que parecía usar una larga túnica, le examinó de pies a cabeza, o eso dedujo puesto que su flequillo cubría la mitad de su rostro ¿Podía ver bien así? Bueno, ese ni era su asunto.

-¿ _Zombie_?-

-Ah, sí.- rio, ya más confiado- Debo ser yo el mejor _zombie_ de esta noche.- alardeó, siendo él en todo su esplendor.

-Perfecto.-

-¿Eh?-

Pudo presenciar una curiosa sonrisa en el rostro del contrario y, antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, todo se volvió negro para él...

Tenía razón al tener un mal presentimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **.**

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí, Haruichi?-

-Sí, hermano.-

Ingresó al lugar, que era parte de su hogar, dejando todo lo que su hermano le había encargado... Y algo adicional.

-Encontré esto en mi camino de regreso y lo traje conmigo, nos puede servir.-

El mayor de ambos, pero injustamente más bajo, dejó lo que hacía para prestarle atención a su hermano menor.

-Vaya.- se acercó, su expresión no cambió pero estaba impresionado- Encontrar de estos hoy día es bastante difícil...- lo observó de cerca, detallándolo- ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrar un _zombie_ , Haruichi?- preguntó, para sacarse la duda. Hacía bastante tiempo que él no se topaba con alguno.

-Sólo se acercó a mí y lo capturé.- explicó, simple, sintiéndose un poco alagado por su hermano.

Su conversación fue interrumpida al percatarse que aquel especie, su recién adquisición, comenzaba a reaccionar.

Sawamura luchó un poco para abrir los ojos, sintiéndose mareado, y apenas ya estabilizado dio un brinco por la sorpresa ¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde se encontraba? Genial, ahora estaba más perdido que antes.

-¿Pero qué...?- miró a su al rededor y encontró al muchacho con quien se había topado antes- ¡Tú!- le señaló, exigiendo una explicación.

-Para ser un _zombie_ tiene mucha energía.- fue Ryousuke quien habló, aburrido. Pero en fin, ya no importaba porque pronto iba a hacer uso de él.

Sawamura se extrañó y entontes se fijó bien en el lugar donde, vaya a saber cómo, llegó. Tenía una decoración antigua, como se veían en las películas, y había frascos de diversos tamaños con distintas sustancias dentro. Su ritmo volvió a acelerarse, el mal presentimiento le atacaba de nuevo.

-Bueno, y-yo me voy...- intentó levantarse, al haber sido dejado en el suelo como si de un saco de papas se tratase, pero el sólo observar a ambos peli rosas le dejó estático. Esos dos daban miedo...

-Tengo cosas qué hacer.- el mayor se dio la vuelta, regresando a su trabajo- Encárgate de él, Haruichi.- el susodicho asintió, sin moverse de su lugar- Sus órganos nos servirán de mucho para esta mezcla, y tal vez su sangre nos sea útil también con alguna otra cosa- le indicó.

El castaño sintió la sangre subirle a la cabeza ¿¡A qué se refería con todo eso!? Oh no, acaso... ¿Estaba en manos de unos traficantes de órganos? _¡Maldición!_

-¡E-esperen!- chilló, aterrado, una parte de él no procesaba lo que había escuchado.

-Ruidoso.-

Y el peli rosa más bajo volvió a él para hacerle dormir, como el otro había hecho antes, sólo que siendo menos sutil al golpearle en la cabeza.

 **.**

Volvía a reaccionar, más aburrido por las tantas veces que lo habían dejado inconsciente que por otra cosa. Todo se iba ordenando en su mente, sobre todo los últimos acontecimientos, y al recordar el rostro de los que catalogó como traficantes despertó por completo producto del miedo...

Sólo para encontrar el cómo el muchacho del largo flequillo lo desvestía como si nada.

-¿¡Q-qué haces!?- exclamó, tomando sus ropas para detener su acción. Ya le había quitado la camisa y no podía permitir que se quedara con sus pantalones también. Despertó en buen momento.

El peli rosa se detuvo y se fijó en él, sólo por unos segundos, y retomó su tarea.

-¡Detente!- volvió a frenarle y se echó un poco hacia atrás, descubriendo que estaba sobre una superficie metálica. Tragó saliva, echando una mirada rápida a dónde se encontraba ahora, dando más base a su teoría de que estaba frente a traficantes...

-Que persistente.- soltó el peli rosa, comenzando a perder la paciencia- Sé un buen _zombie_ y coopera ¿Si?- no sabía ni qué decirle, primera vez que se topaba con alguien de esa especie, y no pensó que fuera tan complicado tratarle.

-¡N-no te puedes quedar con mis órganos!- perdía la compostura, desesperado al no tener una idea para huir- Están en mal estado... ¡No te darán mucho dinero por ellos!- soltó una risilla nerviosa, rogando que funcionara.

-¿Dinero?- ladeó la cabeza, claramente confundido con esa nueva palabra. Además ¿Desde cuándo los _zombies_ hablaban tanto? Oh, bueno, seguro habían evolucionado- Los órganos en mal estado es lo que mi hermano necesita para su nueva poción, así que está bien...- relató y le dejó por un momento para ir por utensilios que le ayudaran a acabar con todo eso rápido.

-¿Eh...?- quedó en blanco, mirando al peli rosa dirigirse a un enorme estante de madera repleto de muchas cosas que no pudo identificar. Se fijó mejor en sus ropas, cosa que no hizo antes por la oscuridad de la noche, y las conclusiones que estaba sacando ahora no podía creerlas- ¿Bruja?- soltó, dudoso, en búsqueda de más pistas a sus nuevas hipótesis.

-Hechicero.- corrigió, aún frente al estante buscando sus instrumentos.

El castaño abrió los ojos cuanto pudo. _No no no_ , debía estar alucinando... No podía ser real ¿Verdad? Seguro le estaban jugando una mala broma ¿¡Verdad!?

-Oh, ahí estas.- exclamó de repente el peli rosa al encontrar muy arriba lo que necesitaba. Alzó un brazo y el objeto llegó a su mano como por arte de magia, no, había sido magia pura.

Ya, no había vuelta atrás, Sawamura aún no comprendía todo pero... No estaba en manos de traficantes de órganos como creyó en un principio, sino de... ¿Brujas? ¿Hechiceros? ¿¡Monstruos!?

Un gritó escapó de sus labios, aterrado y totalmente confundido con su situación, alertando al peli rosa que rápidamente volvió a él para hacerlo callar sólo con un chasquido de sus dedos, usando su magia.

-Escucha, a mi hermano no le gusta que interrumpan su concentración con ruidos de este tipo ¿Entendido?- advirtió, un poco molesto. Al verlo asentir, de acuerdo, lo dejó libre.

-¿Q-qué fue eso? ¿¡Qué eres!?- seguía alterado, aunque no gritó al hacer efecto la amenaza.

Kominato Haruichi, miembro menor de su familia, se dio cuenta entonces que algo andaba mal. Ese quién tenía enfrente, que capturó por mera suerte en su búsqueda de _ingredientes_ para sus pociones, parecía no ser lo que pensó...

-¿Qué eres tú...?- la costaba dudar, pero si quería continuar debía estar claro en eso.

-¡H-humano!- se sintió un poco estúpido al llamarse de esa forma, lo que realmente era, pero ya que... Después de todo lo que le pasaba era lo más normal del caso.

La sala quedó en silencio, el castaño quiso decir algo más pero la presión del ambiente no lo dejó ¿Y ahora que será de él? Él salió de su casa con la intención de divertirse en aquella fiesta, no para terminar vaya a saber dónde… A punto de ser despedazado para que esas personas (¿Podía llamarlas así si quiera?) hicieran uso de sus órganos...

-Imposible.-

El joven hechicero, sorprendido, susurró ¿Un humano? ¿Estaba frente a un humano? No iba a creerlo hasta comprobarlo. Le tomó de los hombros y le observó con cuidado. Llevó una mano a su rostro, haciéndolo estremecer por su tacto, retirando un poco del tono gris de su mejilla, revelando el color natural de su piel.

-Es maquillaje...- aclaró el castaño, pensando que tal vez no sabía de eso, teniendo una nueva esperanza... Que se diera cuenta de que no era lo que esperó y lo dejara ir.

El peli rosa lo soltó y le dio la espalda, pensando, se giró a él al tener una idea: el modo definitivo de comprobarlo.

-Tu mano.- pidió sin vacilar.

-¿Eh?-

-Sólo hay una forma de verificarlo y es probando tu sangre.- explicó. No quería usar ese método pero era lo que le quedaba.

Sawamura no estaba muy seguro pero de todas maneras le ofreció su mano, ese podía ser su pase para ser libre. Vio como el peli rosa la tomó y la acercó a su rostro para morder la punta de uno de sus dedos con los colmillos que de repente aparecieron en su boca, como si los mantuviera escondidos. Por supuesto que eso le sorprendió también, pero habían pasado tantas cosas ya que no se exaltó mucho.

-Es cierto...- lo soltó y limpió el líquido carmesí de su boca- Eres un humano...- concluyó al fin.

-Te lo dije...- soltó bajito.

-¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?- interrogó, ahora muy curioso.

-Yo, bueno.- divagó, no encontrando nada en su memoria- ¿No lo sé?-

-Esto es malo, si otros te encuentran querrán matarte.- llevó una mano a su barbilla, analizando la situación- Mi hermano no debe saber que he traído un humano...-

-Y... ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo me voy de aquí.- su situación empeoraba cada vez más, estaba tan perdido, y hasta ni sabía qué pensar.

-No es tan fácil, pero... Voy a llevarte de vuelta a tu mundo.- se sentía un poco responsable, al haber arrastrado a un humano hasta allá, así que iba a llevarlo hasta su mundo y hacer como si nada pasó. Era lo mejor para todos.

-¿En serio?- vio la esperanza en su último comentario- ¡Gracias, Harucchi!- se le escapó, dejándose llevar por el momento.

-¿ _Haru...cchi_?- repitió, totalmente confundido por la forma en que le había llamado.

-Ah, así te llamó tu hermano ¿No?- ya no estaba muy seguro de eso ahora. Tan pronto y ya había metido la pata con su salvador, aunque técnicamente él lo metió en todo ese embrollo.

-Haruichi, Kominato Haruichi.- le corrigió- Pero eso no importa ahora.-

-Sawamura Eijun.- dijo su nombre, pareciéndole lo más correcto- Por favor, ayúdame a volver a casa.- y extendió su mano.

El peli rosa comprendió un poco y le devolvió el gesto, estrechando su mano para cerrar su trato. No sabía en qué se había metido, era algo que jamás pensó hacer, pero de una cosa estaba seguro... Que iba lograrlo a como diera lugar.

.

.

* * *

Esto parece más bien una introducción que otra cosa. Pero bueno, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, más porque salió todo espontaneo.

Espero subir la siguiente parte, y la última, el 31 de este mes (halloween) pero eso dependerá el tiempo que tenga para escribirla. Y bueno, también dependerá de que tanto guste esta, sino no(?) nah, no es cierto, con o sin lectores me gusta terminar mis fanfics~

En fin, espero les haya agradado~ y me disculpo por si hubo algún error x.x

¡Nos leemos! Tengan un buen día/noche~


	2. Parte II

Nunca es tarde para terminar un fanfic de Halloween. Nunca.

Sinceramente, muchas ideas vinieron a mi para este fanfic y por fin logré escribirlas... Agruparlas para obtener este resultado. Es la primera vez que escribo un universo alterno para este fandom y por ello puede que haya quedado extraño, más por la temática.

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no ace no es mío, yo sólo tomé a sus geniales personajes para escribir esto...

 **Aclaraciones:** AU. Continuando con el tema de halloween. Aparición de otros personajes, más monstruos. Leve Sawaharu. Puede que haya quedado raro (como dije) pero de todas formas espero que agrade...

* * *

 **Parte II**

 **.**

 **.**

-Oye, Harucchi…-

Kominato Haruichi, a pesar de que ya muchas veces le había corregido con respecto a su nombre y simplemente se resignó al ser inútil, prestó atención al llamado sin despegar la mirada del mapa que prácticamente robó de entre las cosas de su hermano, aquel que les iba a servir de mucha ayuda para llegar a donde necesitaban ahora.

-¿Y si usas esa magia tuya para ir hasta allá? ¿No sería más rápido?- preguntó, curioso y un tanto impaciente por despedirse de ese lugar. El día llegó, ellos habían salido al exterior desde antes del amanecer y todo lo que había visto no le gustaba para nada.

-No puedo.- despegó su mirar del antiguo papel y se giró al castaño- Como te explico…- agregó, asumiendo que quería también una explicación- Allá está prohibido usar magia, sólo pueden hacerlo aquellos que obtenga un permiso especial por parte del Concejo de Hechiceros.- resumió el asunto.

-Y… ¿Por qué no tienes uno?- continuó sus preguntas, creciendo su curiosidad, obviando el hecho de que ese no era asunto suyo.

-No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros, despreocupado- Nunca lo había pensado antes, más porque es la primera vez que iré.-

-Ya veo…- soltó, comprendiendo a pesar de que la situación en la que se encontraba le seguía pareciendo irreal. Pero bueno, debía estar mentalizado en salir de ahí y nada más- ¿Y si vas volando convertido en murciélago?- lanzó otra nueva pregunta, al venir cierto recuerdo de la noche anterior a su mente.

-¿Murciélago…?- eso no lo vio venir, pero le tomó unos segundos en tener el mismo recuerdo que el castaño- Ah, eso… Bueno, tengo sangre vampira por parte de descendientes muy lejanos así que no puedo convertirme en un murciélago ni hacer otras cosas típicas de vampiros.- realmente nunca se vio hablando de sus raíces con un extraño, más este siendo un humano, pero las palabras sólo salieron de su boca. El castaño era muy parlanchín, y hasta un poco molesto, pero el lado bueno era que el ambiente entre ellos no se volvía incómodo- ¿Ya no más preguntas?- dijo, eso luego de un corto rato de silencio.

-Ah, no, lo siento.- soltó una risita, dándose cuenta lo muy preguntón que se había puesto.

-Está bien.- inconscientemente sonrió apenitas, pero volvió a su semblante serio rápidamente- Sigamos nuestro camino…-

Era muy temprano y tenían mucho que recorrer… Más si querían terminar con todo el asunto ese mismo día.

 **.**

 _-La noche anterior-_

-¿Qué sucede, Haruichi? ¿Por qué el _zombie_ no está en la olla hirviendo?

Sawamura dio un brinquito, aterrado, y mordió sus labios para no soltar palabra alguna u otro grito. El susodicho sólo se fijó en su hermano ingresar a la sala.

Había pasado muy poco desde que él, Haruichi, comprendió toda la situación en la que ahora estaba metido y se determinó llevar al humano de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Más no contó con la intervención tan pronta de su hermano… Una excusa, debía idear una excusa rápido.

-Ah, sus órganos están muy frescos ¿Verdad?- fue el mismo Ryousuke que buscó una razón.

-Sí, lo están.- reaccionó, siguiéndole la corriente al mayor ¡Estaba salvado!- Recomiendo que mañana lo tratemos…-

-Yo estaré todo el día fuera, así que te lo encargo.- fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar lo que había ido a buscar, la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, y salir de vuelta a su quehacer.

El menor de los peli rosas soltó el aire que había acumulado por el momento, ya más tranquilo. Se fijó en el castaño, aquel _zombie_ falso, y lo vio sudar, seguro por las palabras que su hermano había dicho. No conocía mucho de humanos, prácticamente nada, pero pudo deducir que estos se ponían muy nerviosos con lo que para él no era gran cosa.

-Hiciste bien en no decir nada.- dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro del castaño, en un intento de tranquilizarlo- Ya sé qué haremos…-

-¿En serio?- prestó atención, olvidando lo anterior.

-Iremos a la Zona Central, donde se encuentra el _Concejo de Hechiceros_ …- sí, sabía que era una idea descabellada, pero era lo único que tenía y que iba a servirles.

-¿Ah?- ladeó la cabeza, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho el peli rosa. Esa gente y sus cosas raras…

-Escuché una vez de mi hermano que tenía un conocido allá. Su nombre es Chris, si mal no me equivoco.- recordó. Hace muchos años atrás su hermano vivió en aquella zona, por muy poco tiempo, y había conocido a personas interesantes.

-Y… ¿Ese tal Chris me hará volver a mi mundo?- vaciló en la última palabra, aún no se acostumbraba a todo lo que le pasaba.

-Sinceramente… No lo sé.- suspiró, dudoso- Pero he escuchado que ha sido capaz de abrir puertas a infinidades de mundos ¿Por qué no abrir una hacia al mundo humano? Pienso que si se lo pedimos con discreción lo hará para ti.-

Sawamura quedó sin habla, un tanto impresionado por todo lo que el otro sabía. A simple vista parecía un ser pequeño, indefenso, pero sin duda su mayor grandeza estaba en su mente, era muy inteligente. No supo por qué pero eso generó confianza en él, la esperanza que con su ayuda iba a volver a casa.

-Yo…- se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apenado- No entiendo de lo que hablas pero te seguiré, eres el único que puede ayudarme.- se sinceró, serio- Confío en ti, _Harucchi_.-

El Kominato asintió, no dándose cuenta de que había dicho mal su nombre por segunda vez, y por un momento sintió que el peso que cargaba encima se fue volviendo más liviano por la confianza imprevista que mostraron en él, como nunca antes había sucedido.

-Gracias…- su agradecimiento salió sin querer- Por cierto ¿Podrías seguir siendo un _zombie_ mientras estés aquí? Es peligroso que otros descubran lo que eres.- aconsejó.

-Claro, será fácil.- mostró su pulgar, de acuerdo.

-Y…- recordó algo, un objeto que nunca pensó en utilizar cuando lo inventó, y fue por él para entregárselo al castaño- Úsalo, esto ayudará a ocultar tu esencia de humano. Por nada del mundo vayas a quitártelo.-

-¿Un brazalete…?- lo tomó, parecía una corriente pulsera pero si el peli rosa decía que servía para eso entonces le creía.- La usaré bien.- se la colocó sin reprochar.

-Entonces… Mañana temprano saldremos y regresaras a tu hogar, Eijun.-

De ahí se las ingenió para conseguir un mapa hacia la Zona Central, entre las cosas de su hermano, e ideó una especie de plan que le sirviera de guía. Estaba comprometido y no podía permitir que algo saliera mal, o peor… Que algo le pasara al humano que ahora estaba bajo su cuidado.

 **.**

-Y llegamos…-

-¿Es aquí? Parece más bien una estación de trentes.-

-Es una estación de trenes.- dijo, muy obvio- Tomaremos uno para llegar a la Zona Central.-

Sawamura se mostró confundido, observando a donde recién habían llegado luego de una larga camina por el bosque, detallando a muchos otros monstruos (Los peli rosas eran lo más parecido que había visto a humanos) de tantas formas y tamaños distintos ir de acá para allá, en sus propios asuntos. Salió de su distracción al notar a su acompañante andar y le siguió de cerca, perderse no era siquiera una opción.

El sitio era enorme, era como si fuera un árbol gigantesco, y dedujo que los trenes estaban en su interior al divisar como la gente iba y venía de allí. Miraba a los otros de reojo, con el mayor disimulo que podía, sin evitar hacerlo… Era tan raro observar tantos monstruos juntos, si no fuera porque estaba perdido en otro mundo esto sería como si una fiesta de disfraces se tratase, capaz en la fiesta de su escuela no habían tan buenos disfraces… Bueno, no podía olvidar que todo era real.

-Oh, Kominato, que sorpresa.-

El susodicho se detuvo, ante el llamado, y al identificar de quien provenía se puso nervioso. Qué casualidad…

-Esto es malo.- susurró, Eijun lo escuchó- Quédate detrás de mí y no digas nada.- lo vio asentir, ubicándose detrás suyo como lo pidió.

-¿Kominato?- volvió a llamarle, pensando que tal vez no lo escuchó en la primera.

-Buen día, Kuramochi.- saludó, cordial.

Kuramochi Youichi, parte del gran clan de hombres lobo, saludó con la mano portando una sonrisa y detuvo su acto al divisar la presencia detrás del peli rosa. Pero, por sobre todo, fue su curiosa esencia lo que le llamó la atención… Olía muy extraño.

-¿Quién es tu amigo el _zombie_?- preguntó, señalándole. No se iba a quedar con la incertidumbre.

Sawamura se tensó y giró la cabeza, ese ser le daba muy mala espina ¿Era un hombre lobo, verdad? Sus orejas y largas garras lo delataban.

-Él, bueno…- sabía que podía preguntarle, pero no pensó en qué podría responderle- Un conocido…- nunca había ideado tantas excusas seguidas en su larga vida. El castaño, aún a su espalda, asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo… Es parte de esos experimentos extraños de Ryousuke ¿Cierto?- sacó él sus propias conclusiones, no podía pensar en otra cosa al conocer tan bien al peli rosa mayor.

-Si.- respondió rápidamente, esperando sacárselo de encima pronto- Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos ya.- se excusó.

-Está bien, vayan. Salúdame a tu hermano.- y se despidió, como si nada.

-Adiós.- le hizo una seña al castaño y siguieron su camino sin mirar hacia atrás, buscando su tren.

El hombre lobo se quedó donde mismo, observándoles, hasta que se perdieron de su vista. Algo le decía que el Kominato ocultaba algo, su instinto no dejaba de darle esa señal…

-Kuramochi, vámonos.- alguien más apareció, avisándole que era el momento de irse.

-Sí, ya voy Miyuki…- y se giró para seguir a su compañero, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Mientras, el dúo protagonista logró encontrar su tren luego de un rato de caminatas, ingresaron en él y esperaron…

-¿Quién era él?-

-Del clan de hombres lobo, un conocido de mi hermano.- le respondió, ubicándose en su asiento a un lado del otro.

El tren era bastante espacioso, con un amplio pasillo y los asientos estaban distribuidos en los laterales. No habían muchos ahí, sólo unos pocos que estaban un tanto alejados de ellos, siendo un alivio para Haruichi… Más por lo que había sucedido recién.

-Tu hermano es bastante sociable, tiene conocidos en todas partes.- soltó, despreocupado. El peli rosa mayor le pareció bastante serio, nunca imaginó que conociera a tantas personas ¿O mejor le decía especies? Ah, todo eso le confundía todavía.

-Escucha…- obvió un poco su comentario, enfocándose en algo muy importante- Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con quienes tratemos, sobre todo con hombres lobo.- giró el rostro para enfrentar al castaño, serio- Hace muchos siglos atrás existió, aquí en este mundo, una raza humana…- comenzó a relatar, sabía que era necesario- Era pequeña, pero todos se agrupaban en su aldea y hasta se relacionaban mucho con otras especies.-

-¿En serio? Que sorpresa…- fue lo que salió de sus labios. Una historia como esa sonaba más a cuento de fantasía.

-Pero, de un día para otro, desaparecieron.- continuó, notando la expresión del contrario cambiar- Los hombres lobos, que de alguna manera se encapricharon con ellos, se devoraron uno por uno sin dejar rastro alguno…- no era su intención asustar al castaño, aunque ahora su expresión estaba aterrorizada, sólo quería informarle- Pero no te preocupes, con esto no podrán identificarte como un humano.- tomó su brazo, refiriéndose al brazalete que le entregó, sin darse cuenta de su acción.

-Está bien…-miró el accesorio, fijándose también en la mano que lo tomaba, no evitando pensar que a pesar de no ser un humano su tacto era suave y tibio.

El tren comenzó a andar y Haruichi, al darse cuenta, soltó la mano del castaño, esperaba con eso último hacerle sentir más tranquilo. El viaje no era muy largo, por suerte, así que por ahora sólo debían esperar…

El tiempo transcurría, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, Haruichi estuvo repasando una y otra vez en su mente las circunstancias que iban a atravesar, y podían enfrentarse también, hasta que sintió un peso extra sobre su brazo, la cabeza de Eijun para ser más específicos. Hizo un movimiento, intentando alejarlo, y ahí se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Ah, recordó, este pasó una noche muy incómoda (tuvo que dejarlo en el laboratorio) así que comprendía el porqué de su cansancio. Y entonces se mantuvo quieto, que aprovechara ese ratito para descansar, de todas formas no le resultaba incómodo ni nada molesto.

El tren poco a poco bajó su velocidad hasta llegar a su destino: la Zona Central. Los pasajeros dejaron el vagón y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos, abriéndose paso entre el pululo de gente que había.

-¿Es… Aquí?-

Haruichi sólo asintió con la cabeza, prestando atención a la mirada impresionada de su acompañante. También era su primera vez ahí pero a él no le resultaba tan asombroso como al otro, debía ser cosas de humanos.

-¿Ves eso?- señaló hacia arriba, hacia lo lejos. Eijun siguió su dedo encontrando una especie de castillo enorme y oscuro muy arriba de donde se encontraban- Ahí reside el Concejo de Hechiceros, es nuestro destino.-

-Oh…- su vista seguía clavada en la edificación, se veía bastante antigua pero estaba muy bien conservada, toda una maravilla. Esas cosas las había visto sólo en películas, apreciarlas en persona le era toda una experiencia.

-Andando.- sacó del asombro al castaño, que seguía distraído mirando hacia el castillo, e iniciaron a caminar.

Memorizó un poco el camino más corto y seguro para llegar, gracias al mapa de su hermano, y si sus cálculos no fallaban debían llegar en menos de cinco horas… Si, después de todo, iba a ser un largo camino.

Pero ninguno notó la mirada que no muy lejos le dedicaba cierto lobo curioso. Por más que deseaba olvidar el tema le era difícil, y fue todavía más al encontrarse con el hermano de su amigo y aquel ser que seguía dándole curiosidad.

-Creo que he encontrado una buena presa…- sonrió, mostrando sus grande colmillos, al sacar una conclusión… No podía quedarse con esa duda, iba a descubrir el asunto y, si se daba, tener un buen banquete.

-¿Presa? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un abuelo?-

Una venita se formó en su frente al escuchar las risas de su compañero, no se dio cuenta cuando soltó su idea en voz alta.

-No es tu problema, Miyuki.- contraatacó, aunque debía admitir que su chistecito no era tan malo.

-Ya, no seas gruñón, Kuramochi.- su risa había acabado pero sus labios tenían una gran sonrisa burlona- ¿De qué presa hablas?- preguntó, haciéndose el desinteresado.

Kuramochi lo pensó por un momento ¿Estaba bien si compartía su información con alguien más? Y sobre todo a Miyuki Kazuya…

-Al parecer, el hermano de Ryousuke esconde algo realmente interesante.- terminó soltándolo, al fin y al cabo iba a necesitar una mano extra para averiguar el asunto.

-Entonces… Quieres ir y descubrirlo.- completó, dando justo en el clavo- Está bien. Tomaste mi atención, vayamos por ellos.- seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez era de modo calculador. Había estado aburrido por mucho tiempo, esto parecía ser algo realmente bueno para matar el rato.

Kuramochi creyó que haría esto solo, pero al final terminó con la compañía de ese quien, a pesar de todo, era su amigo.

Entonces… ¿Qué sacaran de todo esto?

 **.**

-Tengo hambre...-

El estómago de Eijun rugió, se quejó y fue ahí que el peli rosa se dio cuenta que llevaban casi una hora caminando; para completar, no habían comido nada en lo que llevaba de día. En otras palabras, había pasado por alto el alimentarse.

-Comamos… Por ahí.- para su suerte logró divisar rápidamente un pequeñito lugar en donde podían comer. El castaño celebró y lo siguió hasta allá, ansioso por comer ya…

Sólo para ahuyentar el hambre al ver todos esos alimentos nada… Apetitosos.

-No puedo comer esto.- se llevó una mano al estómago y la otra a su boca, asqueado por lo que veía.

Frente a ellos, lo que parecía un buffet, estaban surtidos los diversos alimentos que el lugar ofrecía a sus clientes… Pero, sin duda, era comida que un humano como Sawamura Eijun no considera comestible, sobre todo aquella bandeja de cabezas de ratón de la cual el peli rosa agregaba un par a su plato. Las ganas de vomitar sólo aumentaron.

Haruichi estaba al tanto del drama del castaño, más no le hacía mucho caso al tener sus propios problemas, como si escoger guisado de ranas o escarabajos, la vida estaba llena de decisiones difíciles.

-Joven ¿Qué va a pedir?-

Eijun dio un respingo al toparse con un grueso y verdoso hombre-pulpo quien era uno de los dueños del lugar. Tragó saliva mientras su rostro se volvía morado al detallarlo.

-¿No va a comer nada?- señaló, con uno de sus tentáculos, su plato vacío.

-Y-yo…- se echó un poco hacia atrás, inercia pura, mirando a todos lados en busca de una salida, no podía ver bien los ojos del tipo pero algo le decía que estaba molesto. Entonces, en eso, una bandeja captó su atención y la señaló- ¿Q-qué es esto…?- _que sea algo normal, que sea algo normal por favor._

-Asado de cerdo.- respondió con su voz gruesa.

Cerdo… ¡Eso lo comía en casa! Así que, por lo mismo, estaba dentro de sus parámetros de normalidad. Quedaba sólo una rebanada, era como si estuviera esperando por él ¡No iba a morirse de hambre! La vida era tan hermosa. Sus ojos brillaban más por cada cuanto se acercaba, para añadirlo a su plato, pero la ilusión se acabó cuando se le fue arrebatado frente a sus ojos segundos antes de tomarlo.

-Oye, tú ¡Eso es mío!- protestó, furioso ¡No era justo! Ese trozo de cerco estaba destinado a ser suyo ¡Suyo!

-No lo es.- respondió el ser, aquel que era tan blanco como la nieve, con su voz monótona.

-¡Devuélvemelo, ladrón!- gritó, no iba a permitir que ese entrometido se llevara su comida ¡Lo único que podía comer!

Pero el muchacho sólo se giró, ignorándolo completamente.

-¡No me ignores!- gruñó, continuando con su escándalo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, como todo un chico maduro, el peli rosa se interpuso.

-¿Qué sucede, Eijun?- preguntó, su plato ya estaba lleno e iba directo a comer- Oh ¿Furuya?- soltó cuando este, quien el castaño le buscaba pelea, se volteó hacia ellos al reconocer su voz.

-Hola.- saludó, simple, cuando reconoció al peli rosa.

-Ha sido un tiempo.- sonrió, no esperó encontrarlo en medio de su _plan actual_. Él, quien era una especie de oso polar, sólo asintió en silencio.

Eijun los miró a ambos, con un mohín molesto ¡Ahora esos dos lo ignoraban a él! Ah, se moría de hambre…

-Tenga, buen provecho.-

Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas al recibir del dueño del lugar (si, el hombre-pulpo) una ración del dichoso asado de cerco.

-¡Gracias! ¡Comeré bien!- y su grito de felicidad fue tal que logró que todos quienes comían levantaran la mirada para verlo. Eso también sacó al peli rosa de la conversación que mantenía con su conocido.

-Suerte, Haruichi.- fue lo último que soltó antes de retirarse, en despedida.

-Gracias…- suspiró, le había contado un poco a Furuya de su situación, más que nada desahogo, y ahora comenzaba a dudar… ¿En verdad podrá cumplir?

-¡Harucchi! Esto está delicioso ¡Debes probarlo!-

Los gritos de Eijun, ya desde la mesa y con la boca llena, volvió alborotar el lugar, así que antes de que siguiera haciendo más escandalo se sentó junto a él para comer también.

Aún les quedaba mucho por recorrer…

 **.**

El recorrido se hacía corto con cada paso y el sol se desplazada en el cielo a medida que el tiempo pasaba. A pesar de todo, de estar en otro mundo, el clima y hasta el propio cielo eran muy parecidos a los del mundo humano, haciendo sentir a Eijun un poco más cómodo.

En su camino, gracias al parlanchín castaño que ahora tenía energías al haber comido tanto, comenzaron a intercambiar palabras para matar el rato. El peli rosa le contó que se había dedicado a la hechicería desde pequeño, siguiendo a su hermano, y que ahora trabajaban juntos en la creación de ciertas pócimas mágicas para ofrecerlas a quienes no contaban con este poder (Ryousuke tenía el don de hacer grandes negocios, obteniendo muchas ganancias) y también de que de vez en cuando le gustaba salir a aventurarse, para despejarse y buscar nuevas cosas que le sirviera para sus experimentos (Así conoció a Furuya, en su viaje a las montañas nevadas)

Por parte del castaño, este soltó que estudiaba en una preparatoria en su misma ciudad y jugaba beisbol junto a sus amigos, armando un pequeño equipo (Haruichi no tenía idea de que se trataba así que le hizo una improvisada demostración, de todas formas no comprendió nada, sólo que este era muy apasionado y feliz jugándolo)

Poco a poco su conversación se volvió más fluida, tomando confianza, y para quienes no los conocían lucían como un par de buenos amigos que habían salido de paseo, aprovechando la tarde.

Haruichi no recordaba el haber hablado tanto con alguien, ni siquiera con su propio hermano, y consideró que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el hecho de que se haya encontrado con Eijun no fue tan malo después de todo…

-Espera.- se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que el castaño lo hiciera también y guardara silencio- Nos siguen.- informó, al haberlo comprobado.

-¿Eh?- por el tono de voz del hechicero parecía que la cosa era bastante seria.

-Vayamos con más cuidado, nos falta muy poco…- y retomó su camino, siendo seguido por el más alto.

Tenían que estar muy atentos, más si querían que una desgracia no sucediera al estar tan cerca de su destino.

-¿Realmente son ellos, Kuramochi? Parecen presa fácil…-

-Y yo soy el abuelo.- y soltó sus características risas.

A Miyuki le tocó guardar silencio, su bromita anterior le había sido devuelta, aunque estaba más enfocado en aquellos dos seres que tenían a cierta distancia, esos que venían siguiendo desde hace un largo rato ya. Cuando su compañero dejó de reír continuó.

-No puedo percibir la esencia del _zombie_.- desde que comenzaron a seguirlos lo llevaba intentando, pero no había caso.

-Ya te lo dije, hay algo muy raro en él.- siguió con su presentimiento, que se volvía cada vez más grande- Es como si estuviera…-

-Camuflado.- completó él, captándole la idea.

-Exactamente.-

-¿Y cuál es la necesidad de hacerlo? Digo, no es algo que se vea mucho en estos tiempos…- su curiosidad crecía, al parecer no había tomado mala decisión cuando decidió seguir a Kuramochi y su raro asunto.

-Algo grande debe haber escondido detrás de ese _zombie_ , estoy totalmente seguro.- llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, continuaba pensando en el caso. Se habían detenido, como para dejar que los otros dos se adelantaran, dándoles tiempo de pensar en su siguiente paso- En un principio pensé que su aroma se había debilitado, pero mientras más lo analizo lo encuentro cada vez más extraño…-

Kuramochi siguió hablando, soltando sus hipótesis, mientras Miyuki se mantenía en silencio, pero armaba teorías también sólo que las dejaba en su mente. Entonces, por mera casualidad, tuvo cierto pensamiento que le perturbó un poco…

-Kuramochi.- le interrumpió, el susodicho le miró al detallar el nivel de seriedad en su voz- Creo que… Es un humano.- y ahí estaba, su presentimiento absurdo.

-¿Ah? ¿¡Te estas escuchando!? Los humanos dejaron de existir desde hace siglos.- se exaltó, era cierto que él también tenía sus raras ideas pero el castaño se había pasado, no podía tener razón… ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ya lo sé.- se masajeó las cienes y ajustó sus lentes- Pero… ¿Y si por ciertas circunstancias aparecieron de nuevo y ese chico es uno de ellos?- mientras más pensaba en ello, más razones encontraba. Bueno, no por nada era él uno de los más inteligentes de su raza… Todo un prodigio.

-Miyuki…- seguía en shock, pero las palabras del castaño de alguna forma le convencían- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, atrapándolo.-

-Vayamos por él y descubrámoslo.-

 **.**

Por más que intentaron evitarlo, les fue inútil.

Por ahora se mantenían escondidos… Pero estaban a punto de ser atrapados.

-Esto es malo, muy malo…-

Haruichi divagó en el asunto, buscando una salida. Ah, todo sería más fácil si pudiera usar su magia… Un simple hechizo sería suficiente para alejar a esos depredadores de ellos.

-¿Crees que… Esos lobos vayan a comerme?- Eijun era el más afectado, recordando la historia que le contaron.

La respuesta era obvia, pero el peli rosa sólo se mantuvo en silencio ¿Qué podía hacer él para salvar a ese humano?

Desde que se percató que los seguían fue muy cuidadoso con sus pasos, pasando más desapercibido, pero no funcionó y se dio cuenta del motivo cuando supo que era el mismísimo Kuramochi, más un compañero, quienes estaban detrás de todo. Fue muy tonto de su parte pensar que Kuramochi iba a mantenerse alejado luego de su pasado encuentro.

Pero ya que, ya estaba hecho, sólo necesitaba quitárselos de encima ¿Pero cómo…?

-Oh, enhorabuena.-

-Bien hecho, Kuramochi.-

Pero al parecer era demasiado tarde.

Todos los sentidos en Haruichi despertaron _'No puedes usar tu magia'_ se recordaba una y otra vez, pero perdía la compostura. Para completar, se hallaban a las fueras de la ciudad, en una zona prácticamente desolada, esos dos fueron muy astutos al acorralarlos ahí.

Eijun se mantenía detrás del peli rosa, sus nervios eran más notorios esta vez, pero a pesar de todo, sin saber la razón, confiaba todavía en el otro ¿Cómo él, siendo un simple humano, pudo terminar en esa situación? Es más ¿Era normal? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada, no quería que Haruichi llevara toda la carga, él quería ayudarle también…

-¿Y ahora qué, Kuramochi?-

-No lo sé, no pensé que los atraparíamos tan rápido.- su risa fue tal que produjo un escalofrío en los otros seres, sus _presas_.

-¿Debería preguntar?- Miyuki dio un par de pasos hacia ellos- Siento mucha curiosidad…- dos pasos más- …De cómo apareció un humano tan repente.-

Eijun olvidó como respirar por un momento, de los nervios, y hasta estuvo a punto de responderle, alguna excusa tonta, aunque ninguna palabra era capaz de salir de su boca.

-No es asunto suyo.- si, la respuesta vino de parte de un Haruichi ya molesto, eso sorprendió bastante a los que lo conocían.

-Que grosero.- se hizo el ofendido, notando el cambio en el ambiente, debía tener mucho cuidado de ese chiquillo de cabellos rosas.

Kuramochi, por mientras, se mantenía pensando... Si, los tenían acorralados, pero no debía fiarse de Kominato, ellos eran muy peligrosos. Podían atraparlos ahora y salir victoriosos. Si, era lo mejor.

-Espera.- el castaño estiró su brazo, deteniendo a su compañero impulsivo- Realmente estoy muy curioso.- se dirigió a quienes tenía en frente, en un segundo intento- ¿Cuál es la razón de que te ocultes, humano?- y su mirada, afilada y brillante, se clavó en la temblorosa del supuesto _zombie_.

Se hizo una brecha de silencio, el viento se hizo más fuerte y movía ferozmente las hojas de los grandes árboles. Haruichi se mantenía en alerta, sin intenciones de responder a sus entrometidas preguntas ¿Por qué ahora tenían que aparecer esos lobos? ¡Estaban tan cerca! Echó una miradita hacia atrás, hacia el castaño, y su expresión asustada le hizo sentir mucha lástima por él, no era justo que ese pobre humano tuviera que pasar por esto...

-¿Lo ves? No dirán nada.- Kuramochi fue quien acabó con el silencio, ya aburrido de tanta charla y, más que nada, convencido de que no debía darle más tiempo al peli rosa- Acabemos con esto.-

-Está bien.- serio, inconforme, le dio la razón a su compañero. Ya luego se las ingeniará para averiguar todo lo que quería.

Presenciar la mirada cómplice de los lobos, su sed de sangre, fue suficiente para que Haruichi actuara. Tal vez lo iba a lamentar en un futuro, pero peor era no hacer nada.

-No toquen a mi humano.-

Y todo se volvió blanco.

 **.**

Sawamura reaccionó.

Bastaron unos segundos, muy pocos, para que todos sus recuerdos se hicieran presente, sobre todo los más recientes.

Estaba oscuro y el suelo era liso y helado ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Qué había pasado tan de repente? Pero sobre todo...

-¿Harucchi?-

Tanteó el suelo, perdido, no sabiendo qué hacer ¿Dónde quedó el peli rosa? Los recuerdos en su mente se hicieron más fuertes, su encuentro con el par de lobos, y se alarmó... ¿Y si esos seres le hicieron algo? No, no podía ser...

-¡H-harucchi!- su voz se rompió, imaginando lo peor. Y, para rematar, todo fue por su culpa.

La inquietud, al menos por esa parte, desapareció al sentir algo, un cuerpo, que rápidamente reconoció como el de quien buscaba con tanta desesperación.

-¿Éstas bien? ¿Harucchi?- su vista se iba acostumbrando a la oscuridad y podía verlo, poco, pero distinguía la figura inconsciente en el suelo. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo llamó, agitándolo suavemente. Cuando lo sintió moverse suspiró, aliviado.

-Estoy bien.- su voz sonaba suave, débil- Sólo perdí mis energías.-

Escucharlo, así haya sido tan débil, hizo sentir muy tranquilo a Eijun. Aún no sabía dónde estaban, pero seguían a salvo y juntos.

-¿Pero cómo...?-

Su duda se desvaneció en el aire. Seis luces se encendieron, una por una, a su alrededor. El castaño tomó a Haruichi con más fuerza, protegiéndolo, esta vez era su turno de hacerlo.

-La magia está prohibida.- se escuchó una voz, autoritaria y firme, desde una luz.

-Sólo aquellos con nuestro permiso especial pueden usarla.- otra voz, esta vez más suave, continuó.

-Y ustedes han violado esa regla.- esta vez hablaron los seis al mismo tiempo, provocando un eco en la oscura habitación.

-¡No fue nuestra culpa!-

Sawamura estalló, ya harto con todo, como si ellos dos fueran los malvados del caso.

-Esos lobos... ¡Ellos querían atacarnos! Harucchi sólo nos defendía, todo porque me estaba ayudando.- continuó. Había perdido el miedo, sólo quería contar todo tal cual sucedió. El peli rosa, aún bajo su agarre, le pedía que guardara silencio, más no lo escuchó- Él sólo quería ayudarme a volver a casa... Al mundo humano donde pertenezco.-

La habitación quedó en silencio. El castaño mordía su labio inferior, molesto. A Haruichi le hubiese gustado defenderse, pero... Al final de cuentas ambos se hallaban por fin en el Concejo de Hechiceros, eso debía ser buena señal.

-Lo sabemos.-

La luz opacó la oscuridad y los más jóvenes pudieron detallar a las seis figuras, cubiertas de pies a cabeza, ubicadas a su alrededor.

-El que estés aquí es un error, humano.-

Justo quien estaba frente a ellos quitó la tela de su cabeza revelando sus castaños cabellos y mirada amable, era una especie que no reconocieron. Fue la segunda persona en la que Eijun sintió confianza.

-¿Tú eres Chris?- Haruichi se reponía, sentía sus energías volver poco a poco. La razón de haberlas perdido fue porque el propio Concejo se la restringió, justo cuando los rescataron de aquel par de lobos que dejaron confundidos por su desaparición.

-Así es, Kominato Haruichi.-

Ambos se miraron, claramente confundidos ¿Y ahora qué sucedía? No había duda, ellos los conocían muy bien. Esperaban, desde lo más profundo, que eso les diera buenas noticias.

-Verán, es muy largo de explicar... Pero en conclusión, la llegada a este mundo de Sawamura Eijun sucedió por error.- resumió el asunto- Así que vamos a ayudarte a volver.- se dirigió a él.

-¿En serio?- soltó, sin poder salir del asombro- N-no es ninguna trampa o algo raro y loco ¿Verdad?- balbuceó, no podía confiarse tan fácilmente, no después de todo lo que pasó. La risa del hombre frente a él le hizo sentir estúpido.

-Deja de quejarte, humano.- otro salió a la luz, era más bajo y parecía no estar de buen humor- Chris va a ayudarte, deberías estar agradecido.-

-Jun, no te entrometas.- esta vez fue el turno del líder, Tetsuya, aquel de mirada ámbar y cortos cabellos oscuros- Esto es asunto de Chris.- un gruñido fue lo que recibió por parte de quien trataba, más le hizo caso.

-Entonces... ¿Volveré a casa?- él sólo quería estar seguro.

-Así es.-

El peli rosa, ya reincorporado, sonrió, contento por el castaño y aliviado de que al final de cuentas todo haya resultado. Eijun ya podía regresar a su hogar, como él se lo prometió...

-Haruichi.-

Esa voz, tan conocida para él, le dio un inexplicable escalofrío, no podía ser... ¿O sí?

-¿Hermano?- susurró, temeroso.

-Buen trabajo.- reveló su rostro, sorprendiéndolo bastante- Tomaste la mejor decisión.- si, lo felicitaba, aunque su tono de voz sonaba tranquila, como siempre.

-¿Lo sabías, hermano?- lo miró asentir- ¿Desde cuándo?- creyó haber sido muy discreto.

-Desde siempre.- fue su respuesta, simple.

El Kominato más joven lo comprendió, después de todo su hermano era más increíble de lo que pensó, pues que este fuera un miembro del poderoso Concejo de Hechiceros era algo que ni imaginó. Vaya sorpresa.

Chris, quien era uno de los hechiceros con más conocimientos, se encargó de abrir un especie de portal, sus famosas _puertas dimensionales_ , que pudiera llevar al humano de vuelva a su mundo, de donde no debió salir. Le tomó un momento, pero lo logró en un sólo intento.

-Listo, puedes irte.- avisó, señalando al ovalo de extraños colores; el portal que había abierto.

-Así que… ¿Si entro ahí iré a mi mundo?- él no estaba muy convencido, es que ¡Sólo había que ver lo sospechoso que era!- No lo sé…-

-¿Quieres volver o no? Así como lo abrí puedo cerrarlo.- y, como rara vez sucedía, Chris perdía la paciencia.

-¡Sí! D-digo no.- torpemente, esto si pasaba a menudo, se enredó con sus propias palabras, causando algunas risas en la sala- Quiero decir.- se aclaró la garganta, más serio- Si quiero regresar, pero antes…- se giró, encontrando a su distancia a cierto peli rosa que prácticamente salvó su vida.

Eijun, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, corrió hacia a él y, sin darle chance de preguntarle si algo sucedía, le abrazó tomándolo por sorpresa. El resto ahí desvió la mirada, algo incomodos.

-¡Gracias! Sin ti yo no… No hubiera llegado hasta aquí.- cuando le soltó le sonrió, mostrando su infinito agradecimiento- Ahora podré regresar a casa… Y todo gracias a ti, Harucchi.-

-Eijun…- estaba ido, mudo, quedando atrapado en la sonrisa del castaño por alguna curiosa razón.

-¡Jamás te olvidaré! Eres genial, increíble.- otro abrazo, uno muy rápido y regresó hacia Chris, donde estaba su salida- Hasta pronto.- fue su despedida, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

-De nada, Eijun.- y cuando ya no estuvo ahí pudo soltar, feliz por él.

El resto se dispersó, ya con todo concluido, quedando Haruichi en su mismo sitio por un corto rato, pensando en nada y a la vez en todo.

-Vayamos nosotros también a casa, Haruichi.-

Y fue su hermano, con su llamado, quien lo trajo de vuelta a su realidad. Asintió y le siguió, tomando su camino.

Porque, sin duda, él tampoco iba a olvidar a aquel humano parlanchín, sincero y agradable con el que se topó por mera casualidad.

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Eijun! ¡Eijun!-

Despertó de golpe, encontrándose con sus amigos llamándolo una y otra vez, mientras él se hallaba recostado sobre el césped.

-¿¡Quién demonios pierde la conciencia en pleno parque!? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!-

¿Un sueño? Fue su primer pensamiento ¿Todo lo que vivió en aquel desconocido lugar había sido sólo un producto de su imaginación? No, esos recuerdos eran muy claros, reales. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, confundido, y entonces lo notó…

-Harucchi…- una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al encontrar aún en su brazo el brazalete que el peli rosa le entregó. No había duda, todo fue real.

Sus amigos seguían hablándole, mostrando su preocupación, más él no los escuchaba… Recordando por todo lo que pasó.

Había vuelto a casa, como tanto deseó ¿Y por qué se sentía algo nostálgico? Bueno, todas sus experiencias iban a ser un valioso recuerdo…

-Ya, estoy bien ¡Vayamos a la fiesta!- los calló a todos, sonriendo como siempre.

El resto comprendió su sonrisa y se dirigieron entonces a celebrar el tan ansiado _Halloween_ …

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ah, de verdad se siente muy bien acabar con un fanfic que tenías pendiente... Que alivio.

Bueno, eso fue todo. Si alguien leyó esto, quien sabe ¡Gracias por leer! y me disculpo por si hubo algún error...

Hasta una próxima vez~


End file.
